1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electronic device that has a battery storing container with an opening for placing a battery in and out, a recording medium storing part for storing a recording medium detachably and a plurality of circuit boards constituting predetermined circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 4A and 4B are diagrams explaining a conventional electronic device, 4A is an exploded perspective view and 4B is a plane schematic overhead view. An electronic device 1′ is a compact portable A-V device, such as a digital still camera, in which a recoding media connector 3, an image display unit 6 and a main substrate 4 are arranged with a battery case 2 at the center.
In this example, the recording media connector 3 and the main substrate 4 are disposed in piles on a surface substantially perpendicular to an opening 21 of a battery case 2, and the image display unit 6 and other circuit board 7 are disposed side by side on an opposite surface.
Therefore, the thickness A of the electronic device 1 becomes the total thickness of the battery case 2, the recording media connector 3, the main substrate 4 and the image display unit 6.
As a configuration of substrate in an electronic device, the following technologies are disclosed.
<Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H8-37387>
This publication discloses the technology that attempts to miniaturize a device and to improve the heat radiation effect by disposing print boards above and below a cooling wheel.
<Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H10-229288>
This publication discloses the technology that attempts to improve the heat radiation effect by disposing print boards above and below a heating component, such as a transistor, in order to provide holes for ventilation.
<Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-8604>
This publication discloses the technology that can extend a battery operating time by making a heating component to be contacted with a battery through a heat conduction member.
<Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H10-144067>
This publication discloses the technology that can improve the heat radiation effect without decreasing amounting density of a main printed board by mounting a power IC on a substitute printed board which is provided for an amplifier in addition to the main printed broad.
<Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H7-264450>
This publication discloses a heat radiation structure in which printed boards are disposed around a camera housing via a heat conductive rubber.
<Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-60783>
This publication discloses the technology that protects a printed board from heat by disposing a printed board more underneath than a bottom end of a deviation coil of a cathode-ray tube.